


Happy Birthday, Marty Deeks

by el_maybonics



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densalia - Freeform, Densi - Freeform, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_maybonics/pseuds/el_maybonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marty Deeks' birthday, and Kensi Blye gets him something very special to celebrate. Featuring an established Densi and Talia Del Campo in adult situations. Not a Revenge-verse tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Marty Deeks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- I was requested to do this story by the fact that I really really wanted to, and think the idea of these three is kinda hot. So sue me. This is not a Revenge-verse tale, and Kensi and Deeks are already together because they just should be okay? This story is very hard M. Cause apparently, people love it when I write those.  
> Disclaimer:- Me no own any of these characters. Given the stuff I make them do, whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing is up to your own personal opinion.

The movie played on, completely ignored by the two people in the living room. They lay on the sofa, bodies entwined together. Deeks was above his partner, his comforting weight on her, pressing her down reassuringly into the cushions. His hands traced her long neck, and Kensi shivered uncontrollably, before a soft moan slipped from her lips. Deeks swallowed it instantly, his mouth pressed firmly against hers.

Their tongues duelled together, swirling in each other’s mouths like hungry teenagers. Kensi couldn’t help but roll her hips, rubbing the crotch of her jeans against his, feeling the unmistakable beginnings of hardness there. Jolts shot through her body, and she had to fight down the urge to start tearing at his clothes. It wasn’t time for that, not yet anyway. Even so, it took all her willpower to remove Deeks’ hand each time he reached for the hem of her shirt. That willpower fell dramatically when Deeks removed his mouth from hers, burying it instead in the crook of her neck. He kissed and sucked at the satin skin, tongue licking wetly up and down. Kensi moaned again, hips rocking up and down harder. Her mismatched eyes flickered open, and she managed – somehow – to glance around Deeks’ living room, spotting the clock. _Thank God_ , she thought. _It’s time._

Even as she thought it, there was a loud knocking at the front door, following instantly by incessant barking from Monty. The shaggy mongrel waddled his way to the door, tail wagging frantically.

Deeks pulled himself up from Kensi, kneeling over her, and glanced at his watch. “Okay, whoever that is, they have the worst timing in the universe.”

“Or the best,” Kensi replied with a grin. She bit her bottom lip, grinning at him as his look turned to confusion. “Happy birthday, Marty Deeks.”

Still confused by his partner’s words, Deeks rose from the sofa, tugging his blue v-neck back into a more comfortable position. As he made his way to the door, Kensi sat upright, adjusting her tight pink t-shirt too and grabbing a beer from the table. She shook, nerves getting the better of her, mixing with the arousal of what had been happening and what was about to happen.

Deeks peered through the spyhole, blinking in more confusion at what he saw on the other side. He pulled the door open, revealing the familiar smiling face of Talia Del Campo.

“Hey, partner,” she said with a hundred watt beam grin. The DEA Agent wore jeans, with a low cut white t-shirt, over which was a blue-checked shirt.

“Talia,” said Deeks, scratching uncomfortably at the hair on the back of his head. “Hey, what are, what are you doing here?”

Talia didn’t respond, just moved her way passed the LAPD liaison and into the living room. She glanced around, taking in the surroundings, then finally turned her gaze to Kensi. "You didn’t tell him yet?”

Kensi shook her head. “No, I thought it’d make a nice surprise.”

“Tell me what?” Deeks asked. “What, what’s going on here? Guys?”

Talia turned to face Deeks, standing straight on to him. “I’m your birthday present,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“My… my what?” said Deeks.

“Well, the thing is,” said Kensi, rising from the couch and standing beside the DEA agent, “Talia and I have kind of been keeping in touch for the past few months, mainly emails and texts and things like that.”

“See,” said Talia, “it turns out we have a lot in common.”

“One of which being we both like you, for some strange reason.”

“I think it’s the hair,” said Talia, her words for Kensi. “It’s overrules all his negative traits.”

“I’m still not following,” said Deeks.

Kensi rolled her eyes. “Really, Deeks?” she said. “Do we need to draw you a diagram?”

The two women looked at each other, seemingly having some kind of silent communication between themselves. Then they both reached out, grabbing Deeks by one hand each, and began to pull him towards the bedroom.

Deeks’ mind rebelled. They couldn’t be talking about what he thought they were talking about. _Could they_? It had to be some sort of elaborate prank, his girlfriend and the DEA Agent having a joke at his expense. That was much more likely than… than…

Deeks swallowed hard.

As they entered his bedroom, Kensi released Deeks’ hand, closing the door behind them, and climbing up onto the bed, while Talia continued to pull him across the room. She turned to him, hands on his shoulders, before pushing him down onto the chair.

“You know,” she said, looking over her shoulder to where Kensi was kneeling on the mattress, “I still don’t think he gets it.”

“We do have to explain things to him slowly,” Kensi replied.

“Maybe instead of explaining, we could be showing instead?”

“Mhm.”

Talia crossed to the bed, climbing up to kneel facing the other woman. Kensi pulled her lips briefly into her mouth, eyes flicking down to the DEA Agent’s plump lips. The woman shifted closer, and Kensi’s shakes returned. This was all good in theory, but now… now it was actually about to happen, and…

Talia moved closer, taking Kensi’s hands in hers. Her lips parted slightly, her face looming close in Kensi’s vision, and…

Kensi giggled, unconsciously pulling her head back a half inch. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she licked it.

“You okay?” said Talia, voice gentle.

“Yeah,” replied Kensi, “it’s just that…” Her words trailed off.

“Have you never been with a woman before?”

Kensi flushed furiously. “Well, there was that one time, but…”

“That’s alright,” Talia said, with a smile. “I’ll lead you through the curves.”

And then she moved closer, her lips on Kensi’s. They were full, plump, unlike the lips she was used to having against hers, and her eyes widening in surprise for a moment. Then her heart began to thump hard, and jolts of lightening flashed across her body. Kensi closed her eyes, leaning back into the kiss, sinking into it.

Her breathing was shallow as her lips moved against Talia’s. The other woman’s tongue flicked out, licking playfully at Kensi’s top lip, and eliciting a shudder from the NCIS Agent. Then Talia’s hands began to move up Kensi’s arms, her touch light on the soft skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Up, over her biceps, over her shoulders, and into her hair. Talia’s fingers curled into the long strands, brushing lightly against the back of Kensi’s neck and causing another shiver to run through her. She moaned softly.

Talia pulled back, leaving Kensi’s mouth moving needily in the air, and glanced over at Deeks, giving him a huge grin. The LAPD detective was watching the events with interest, that much was clear, though he still had that odd look of strangled surprise and suspicion on his handsome face. _Oh well_ , Talia thought, _he’ll get over that soon enough._ Then she returned to the soft lips of the other woman.

They lost themselves in the kiss for long moments, tongues flicking at lips, at tongues, sucking and biting. Then Talia let her hands journey down Kensi’s incredible physique, fingers curling meaningfully at the hem of her sexy pink top. Slowly she began to draw it up, over Kensi’s stomach, her ribs, revealing the lace black bra that covered her chest. Then up higher, and Kensi stretched her arms high above her head so that Talia could pull the shirt all the way up and off. Kensi’s hair cascaded from inside the shirt, falling in curls across her bare shoulders.

Talia returned her lips to Kensi’s, moaning into it. The moan was returned by the other woman, who was certainly losing herself in the moment. Talia let the tips of her finger nails stroke lightly up and down Kensi’s ribs, making her moan and shiver again. Then she slipped her hand up Kensi’s back, fingers deftly unlatching the bra and letting it fall free. Talia moved back, breaking the kiss momentarily, and drawing the straps of the bra slowly from Kensi’s shoulders, revealing the other woman’s pert breasts, her nipples already hard and erect.

Talia brushed Kensi’s hair free of one shoulder, before she pressed her lips against the point where, just moments before, Deeks had been kissing. At the thought of her boyfriend, Kensi flashed her eyes over to where he was sat. The blond man was leaning back in the chair, his hand resting on his lap, and clearly rubbing his dick through his jeans. The thought of that made another jolt burst through Kensi, and she knew she was getting wet already.

Talia’s hands closed around one of Kensi’s breasts, squeezing the swell. It was weird, to feel slender fingers curling into her flesh like that, but it was certainly the good kind of weird. Talia was gentle, but just firm enough to make moans slip from Kensi’s lips. Her spine arched as Talia took her nipple between finger and thumb, rolling it, then pinching down firmly. She felt teeth digging into the skin of her neck, a hot wet mouth against her neck, and moaned again. Kensi ran her hands up Talia’s back, feeling the slender supple skin under the woman’s shirt, then into her long strands. The hair was unlike Deeks’; soft, and satin-like. Not that Deeks’ hair wasn’t wonderful to run your fingers through, it just tended to be thicker and curlier.

Then she felt Talia pushing against her, easing her slowly down onto her back, angling their position to where she knew Deeks could have an unobstructed view of what was about to happen.

As Talia sucked hungrily at Kensi’s neck, teeth nipping eagerly at the collar bone, she trailed her hand down the other woman’s body. Kensi’s stomach muscles bunched and danced as Talia’s fingers brushed over them, before closing around the top button of her jeans. Skilfully, Talia flicked the button open, slowly sliding down the metallic zipper. Talia raised her head, finding Kensi’s lips again. Kensi returned the kiss, sucking Talia’s bottom lip into her mouth, closing her teeth around it and biting. Talia hissed at the pressure, in pain and pleasure equally. Then she lifted herself up, both hands tugging at Kensi’s jeans. The NCIS Agent lifted her hips, letting the fabric be drawn down her thighs and off her legs, leaving her only in her small pink panties.

Talia leant above Kensi, grinning as her eyes took in the other woman’s body, before pushing her long hair back out of her face. She bit her bottom lip, staring into the eyes of Kensi. The woman had such magical eyes; the dark ring around one was intoxicating. Kensi looked right back at her, still shaking with her nervousness, but very clearly enjoying what was happening.

That last fact was made abundantly clear when Talia slipped her fingers passed the waist band of Kensi’s panties, feeling the wetness of her pussy against the tips. Kensi’s body stiffened, and she let out a gasp. Grinning at the effect she was having on Kensi, Talia leant down again, her full lips once more on the woman’s neck. Slowly, she stroked her fingers up and down Kensi’s wet slit, while the woman quivered below her.

With light kisses, Talia began to make her way down Kensi, over her sternum, until they reached the swell of her breasts. Making wide circles, Talia began to lick around the woman’s chest, leaving a thick trail of saliva in her wake. Kensi arched her spine up, pushing her boobs into Talia’s face needily, as Talia made smaller and smaller circles, until finally her hot mouth was wrapped around one nipple. She flicked at the erect nub with her tongue, swirling it around and around, before sucking hard at the teat. Kensi moaned again, her hands roaming Talia’s back, and making firm fists in her hair.

Talia’s fingers continued to move on Kensi’s pussy, spreading the woman’s juices around the soft folds of her hot sex. She made wide circles as she sucked and mouthed at Kensi’s breasts, finger tips easing over the damp entrance to her core. Her fingers were firm, pressing deep against the skin, and Kensi moaned and circled her hips with each movement. When Talia pushed two fingers inside her, Kensi threw her head back, eyes wide, and cried out.

Talia’s fingers pushed in deeper, curling back and forth against Kensi’s inner muscles, while the heel of her palm firmly massaged the outside. Talia tugged at Kensi’s pussy, pulling against it, tips of her fingers searching for that spot inside that would drive the other woman crazy.

“Fuck,” breathed Kensi, panting hard. Talia grinned around her suckling of the woman’s breast, tugging again inside her. Her fingers were so wet now, coated by the juices of Kensi's hot and throbbing pussy. She began to pulse them in and out, drawing them back only to plunge them deeper into Kensi’s core. Kensi moaned with each one, her hips bucking hard in time with the increasing pace of Talia’s fingers.

Kensi’s pussy felt like it was burning, as a wildfire stared in her sex, and was rapidly spreading through her body. Lightening bolts flashed through her system, making her shudder and writhe uncontrollably. She reached up, hands gripping the headboard of Deeks’ bed, making fists so tight her knuckles went white. Her hips rocked nonstop as Talia’s fingers pumped inside her, and her breast was swollen and sensitive under the other woman’s mouth. “Fuck,” she moaned again, feeling the sensations ramping up in her body. “Oh god!”

She heard Talia moan appreciatively from around her breast, teeth closing around the nipple and squeezing tight. Then the other woman’s free hand found her other breast, pinching at the nipple hard, and giving it a firm twist.

A deep cry burst from Kensi’s raw throat, overthrowing the desperate pants and gasps.

Then Talia’s fingers slipped from inside her, the tips pressing hard and firm against her clit. The DEA Agent began to rub side to side at a frantic pace, the wetness on her fingers spreading everywhere. Kensi couldn’t have stopped her hips from rocking even if she’d wanted it, or the ragged gasps and moans that spilled nonstop and uncontrollably from her dry mouth.

“Talia,” she moaned, voice thick. “Talia.”

It was building in her, the sensation. Like a raging fire, building and building and building, as Talia’s expert fingers rubbed at her clit, as Talia’s hot wet mouth sucked at her breast. Kensi couldn’t stop writhing, couldn’t stop thrashing. It was coming. So close.

Then her body stiffened, for a second that seemed like an eternity, before she was pushed screaming over the edge. Her body spasmed wildly as her orgasm exploded in her groin, dashing frantically to every other part of her body. White lights flashed behind her vision, and she didn’t stop screaming until her throat was raw.

Slowly, with a great deal of twitching and panting, she began to come down from that peak of bliss, Talia’s fingers on her pulsating cunt easing her down steadily. Sweat covered Kensi’s naked frame in a thin sheen, and her chest rose and fell in a bursts, as she struggled to control her breathing. Then Talia moved up higher, pressing her lips against Kensi’s again. Kensi tried to kiss the woman back, but her body couldn’t respond just yet.

Talia knelt up, grinning as she looked down at the sated body of Kensi Blye. Then she turned to Deeks, noting with interest that the detective had the familiarly pained expression on his face of someone who was highly aroused but unable to do anything about it. She bit her lip coyly, batting her eyelashes at him, before pulling her shirt off her arms and tossing it off the bed. Then she crooked her finger towards Deeks, beckoning him to come closer.

“It’s okay,” she said when she saw the reluctance on him. “Kensi’s okay with this, you don’t have to worry.”

That removed the last of Deeks’ hesitance, and he rose from the chair, crossing to the bed. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him onto the mattress so they were both beside his still-immobile girlfriend. Then she pulled him in for a kiss.

Deeks did not have the same initial reluctance to the kiss as Kensi. Maybe it was because of what he’d just witnessed having sparked his desire, or maybe because there had always been some attraction between him and the DEA Agent, but his kiss was passionate, firm. Controlling. Deeks wrapped his arms around Talia’s back, pulling her so she was flush against him, her breasts squeezed between their frames. She in return lazily curled her arms around his neck. Despite the weirdness Deeks felt at kissing someone who wasn’t the woman he loved, he pushed into it was an eagerness he couldn’t have put into words. Her body trembled against his, her breathing shallow and erratic. Her hands explored the broadness of his shoulders, his spine, and she moaned deeply.

Talia grabbed a handful of the back of his v-neck, pulling at it so it slid up his back. They broke the kiss long enough for her to pull the top over his head, before he crashed his lips firmly against hers again. She pushed back against him, making him back off a little. Both of them were shaking hard as their desire flowed through their systems. God, she’d wanted this since the very first moment she’d laid eyes on him. But knew, as soon as she met his partner – as soon as she realised just how much Deeks was in love with Kensi – that nothing would ever have happened between them.

She’d just never thought, in all her wildest dreams, that it would, and it would happen like this. Having both of them, together.

Talia gripped the hem of her t-shirt at the front, hauling it up and over her head. Deeks’ eyes cast themselves over her body, lingering on her large bra-covered breasts. She’s always felt a little self-conscious of the size of them, especially since Deeks was used to the perfectly formed breasts of Kensi, but seeing the hungry way he looked at her removed all her fears.

“Lean back a little,” she told him, scooting herself further towards the top of the bed while Deeks complied, resting himself on his elbows behind him. She leant forward, fingers tugging at his belt, easing it open. She brushed her hair from her face again, before undoing his fly, spreading the fabric of his jeans. Her hand dipped in, feeling the material of his boxers. They were already damp, coated on the inside with his pre-cum, a testament to how excited he’d been watching Talia make his girlfriend cum.

Her fingers closed around the hardening of his cock, slipping it free. She flicked her gaze up at him, making contact with his blue eyes, then lowered her face more. Her tongue darted out, flicking at the tip of his shaft, before disappearing back into her mouth. She could taste his pre-cum on her tongue, and licked his cock again, getting more of it in her mouth. She shifted up, slapping Deeks’ hardness against her breasts firmly, rubbing it in between her cleavage. Then she leant down again, her lips closing around the tip, and sucking against the head.

Deeks moaned, dropping his hands to lace them through Talia’s hair. They made eye contact as she slipped him deeper into her mouth, deeper passed her full lips. He couldn’t help the peculiar sensation of seeing another woman’s face against his shaft. He flicked his eyes over to where Kensi lay, but his girlfriend was intently watching Talia take him deeper, still panting and quivering from her orgasm. She must have felt him staring at her, because she looked up, smiling wide at him and giving him a nod of the head.

Deeks’ hand moved to the back of Talia’s head, fingers closing around the strands of hair as she bobbed her head languidly back and forth, her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft. Her tongue swirled in her mouth, caressing the thin skin of his cock within her cheeks. Then she drew her mouth back, off him with a wet pop, before moving closer, her tongue lapping at the base of him. Slowly, she drew her tongue up his length, covering it in saliva, before her lips wrapped around the tip again. She lowered herself, taking Deeks deep into her mouth, towards the back of her throat. Deeks grip on the back of her head increased, keeping her there, while she moved her head from side to side.

He moaned, feeling the tightness of her lips around the base of his cock, before she pulled back, gasping for breath. Spit dribbled from her mouth, down her chin.

“Mmmmmmm,” she moaned approvingly, licking her lips. “So yummy.”

Deeks’ cock twitched, and she took it in her hand again, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. She slapped the thick shaft against her tongue, before letting it slide passed her lips again, taking half of it into her. She bobbed her head again, while Deeks’ hand on her head steadily increased her pace.

Breathing shallow, Deeks cast another glance over at Kensi. She was still watching Talia suck him off, now with a hungry look in her eyes. Right in that moment, Deeks really wished he had two cocks, so he could experience both their hot mouths at once. He still couldn’t believe this was happening: that his smoking hot girlfriend had invited another woman into their bed for his birthday present. It certainly went a hell a lot of a way towards making up for the year she’d forgotten.

He took Talia’s head firmly in both hands, stilling her movement. She glanced up at him, and he met her gaze. Steadily, he began to thrust, pushing his cock back and forth into her mouth. She was taking his full length, hard and fast, moaning with enjoyment the whole time. Spit dribbled from her mouth again. Then he finally pulled her back, letting her gasp for air again. His cock was slick, coated in her spit and his pre-cum, and still twitching with need.

She smiled at him, moving down and taking his balls in her mouth. She sucked hard on them while her hand pumped furiously at his slick shaft, tugging on the paper thin skin. He moaned, heart hammering in his chest loudly, and Talia couldn’t help the huge grin at the effect she was having on him. That was when she felt a hand caressing her ass, and realised from the angle that it couldn’t have been the detective. Steadily, Kensi’s hand slipped between Talia’s legs, looking for the waistband of her jeans, and she shivered with anticipation. She’d slept with men before, and women too, but never at the same time. And for it to have been with these two incredibly sexy people… well, too say her panties were wet was like saying the sun was a warm.

That was when Deeks moved away from her, pulling his raging manhood from her mouth. He reached down, unclasping her bra, and pulling the straps down her shoulders. Then he cupped her chin, lifting her so that she knelt upright beside him, finding Kensi was already there. The two partners kissed, mouths just inches away from Talia’s, while Kensi’s fingers worked on unpopping the buttons of the DEA Agents’ jeans. Then they broke the kiss, each one taking it in turns to turn Talia to face them, each one kissing her sloppily and greedily on the lips.

Together, the partners began to work Talia’s jeans down, revealing the black panties beneath. She lifted up, allowing them to slide the fabric fully off her, before kneeling down between them again. Then, Kensi and Deeks bent down, each one taking a full breast in their hands and kissing it. They kept their eyes locked together as they licked and sucked Talia’s breasts, kissing each other as they did. Talia ran her fingers through both their hairs, moaning as Kensi took her nipple in her mouth and bit down on it. After a moment of this, Deeks rose again, kissing Talia on the lips before pushing against her, forcing her down so her head was on the plump pillows at the head of the bed. Trembling with anticipation, Talia pushed her hips up as Kensi began to draw her sodden panties down, leaving her naked. She closed her legs nervously, but he NCIS Agent pried them apart, revealing her shaven pussy to the partners.

“That looks good enough to eat,” said Kensi. She twisted around, giving Deeks one last, lingering, kiss, before moving into position, kneeling between Talia’s legs. Kensi gently stroked the inside of Talia’s thighs, easing them wider apart, while she lowered her mouth to Talia’s stomach. She kissed the skin, steadily going lower and lower with each full press of her lips.

Despite the eagerness she felt, Talia saw from the corner of her eyes that Deeks had clambered off the bed, and was pushing his jeans and his shorts down. In seconds, all three of them were naked, their skins all humming with pleasure and excitement. Then she gasped as Kensi’s mouth found her pussy, the woman’s lips wrapping around her hot wet sex.

Kensi kissed Talia’s pussy, deep and passionate. She had to admit, there was something about the other woman that aroused her more than just the thought of being with her and Deeks together. She pressed the flat of her tongue against Talia’s entrance, before drawing it up her slit, tasting her juices thick on her tongue. She sucked them into her mouth, enjoying the difference in taste and texture when compared to a man’s enjoyment. Again and again she lapped at Talia’s pussy, letting her bottom lip rub up her flaps. She added just the lightest touch of her bottom teeth, pleased by the groan and shudder it caused. Talia’s fingers curled into her hair, caressing, playing, and she flicked her tongue rapidly at her pussy, earning more moans.

Then she felt hands on her hips, as Deeks moved into position behind her, and gave a small shiver of anticipation.

He held his hard shaft in one hand, rubbing it against Kensi’s pussy while his stunning girlfriend was bent over, eating the other woman out. She moaned, and he rubbed it again, the tip pressing against her entrance. When he pushed harder, easing his way into her, she gave a loud gasp, momentarily pulling her face up from Talia’s sex. Deeks drove further, his cock sliding into Kensi’s burning pussy inch by inch, filling her to the brim. He moaned as her pussy walls pulled the skin of his shaft taut. Then Kensi lowered her mouth again, kissing and sucking once more on Talia’s dripping cunt.

Talia was panting raggedly already, her fingers digging desperately into the fullness of her tits, as the NCIS Agent’s tongue lashed rapidly at her pussy. Her hips rocked against Kensi’s beautiful face. The woman made long licks of her slit, tongue running from entrance to clit, again and again and again. Kensi was moaning too, her body moving backwards and forwards uncontrollably as Deeks drove himself into her.

Deeks held Kensi’s hips firmly as he thrust his hips hard, pounding his cock into her pussy over and over again. Realising she couldn’t lick Talia constantly because of her own cries of pleasure, Kensi instead concentrated on sucking against her swollen clit, using her fingers to push inside Talia’s cunt. The woman was moaning and writhing, and the reaction to Kensi’s fingers pumping inside her was arousing her immensely. Her pussy was dripping around Deeks’ thick shaft as he fucked her, his groin slapping hard against the curve of her bare ass with each powerful thrust.

“Deeks,” she moaned. “Fuck me, Deeks. Harder.”

Her boyfriend complied, increasing his pace as he slammed his cock again and again inside her. She copied his pace with her frantic fingers in Talia’s pussy, three fingers buried deep in the woman and fucking her mercilessly. Above her, she could hear Talia desperately muttering her name in between moans and gasps.

Deeks watched as Talia pinched hard on her nipples, pulling them away from her body and stretching her breasts out. His cock plunged again and again into Kensi’s hot snatch, and he drew his hand back, before smacking it hard against her ass cheek. Kensi let out a cry of surprise, and he did it again, striking on the exact same spot. He could feel heat against his palm, pulsating from the points of impact. Talia was watching him through hooded lids, biting her bottom lip and twisting violently at her nipples. She seemed to be having trouble forcing air out of her lungs, but moaning almost nonstop.

“Talia,” he moaned. “Cum. Cum for Kensi. Let it go.”

She nodded, face screwed up as she neared the peak of her bliss. Kensi’s mouth and fingers were working her relentlessly, and her body shook and spasmed without control. Then she threw her head back, whole body going stiff, as she screamed “FUCK!” at the top of her lungs, her orgasm smashing through her. She thrashed about, limbs going wild, panting relentlessly.

Even as Talia was cuming, Deeks slipped his hand between Kensi’s legs, rubbing his fingers firmly against her tender and swollen clit. She was busy trying to stretch out Talia’s orgasm, ease the other woman down, but cried out instantly at the contact, “Oh God!”

His fingers flew as quickly as his cock as he fucked his girlfriend. Within seconds, she was crying out again, repeatedly, with each thrust, until she started to scream, cuming hard and loud again.

Deeks didn’t stop, didn’t slow down even for an instant with his cock or his fingers, keeping her up that that point of pure bliss, keeping her gasping and shaking. She couldn’t stop crying down, the pleasure was just too much for her, and she came again, calling Deeks’ name hoarsely. That proved to be his tipping point too, and with one last final thrust and a loud moan, he was cuming too, spurting his seed into her hot and tender pussy. Kensi collapsed, her face against Talia’s sensitive cunt, hot breath making the other woman twitch and moan as aftershocks rocked her body.

Deeks was panting hard, his cock twitching as it emptied inside Kensi. When he was done, he slowly withdrew his shaft from inside her, making her moan and shudder again. Then, all three of them collapsed at the head of the bed, a mingling of limbs and sweaty, panting, bodies. They stayed that way for a long time.

**

Morning came eventually, as it does every day. During the night, they’d been together many times, in as many different combinations as they could think of. And now, as the first rays of sun flittered through the curtains, Kensi snuggled her exhausted frame against Deeks’ bare chest. Her boyfriend’s heart sounded strong, beating loud in her ear, and she smiled, contently. After a moment she yawned, stretching cat like. She blinked her eyes a few times, before realising they were alone in the bed.

“Where’s Talia?” she asked, glancing around the room. There was no answer. She glanced at Deeks, before realising he was still asleep. Gently, she nudged him a few times, before he moaned and smacked his lips, a sure sign he was waking up. “Where’s Talia?” she asked again.

He opened his eyes, brain still fuzzy with sleep, and looked around the room. “Dunno,” he mumbled.

Kensi felt a momentary pang of sadness; they’d had such an amazing night, she found herself wishing that Talia had been there to wake up with them too.

Just as she was thinking it, the door to the bedroom pushed open. Monty lunged into the room, bounding on the bed and promptly ensuring Deeks was wide awake by means of several long and wet licks. And right behind Monty, carrying a tray, and wearing one of Deeks’ shirts, was Talia. Kensi let her eyes flick up and down the other woman, lingering a moment on her bare legs.

“I made pancakes,” said the DEA Agent brightly.

“Awww,” said Kensi, twisting towards her boyfriend and stroking the rough stubble of his beard. “She’s awesome, can we keep her?”


End file.
